My Dreams
by adalio
Summary: Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh: My Dreams. Spencer and Toby face Rosewood's bumps, but they have each other for comfort. These two lovers go through everything together. And Spencer finally feels like she's ready to give her virginity up to the man she loves...


_**Spencer and Toby: My Dreams**_

**_Chapter 1: The Cavanaugh Return_**

* * *

She placed the steamy glass of coffee on the table, gently tapping her finger against it. She gave her friend a comforting smile, as nothing had been the same since Spencer's boyfriend had left Rosewood. She searched across Spencer's face for some sign of happiness or hope seeking its return, but there was nothing but bleak _sadness_. It hurt her to see one of her closest friends of all-time this upset because of some guy that had reeled her in close like he was fishing by a crystal-water lake, and then observed it and made it feel good, then just thrown it back in the lake, leaving it feeling unwanted.

Hanna's fingernails were still tapping on the coffee cup. There was nothing but silence between the two girls, and it was obvious that Spencer had that one guy on her mind. It was obvious for anyone in Rosewood. Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh were in love. Oh, it was obvious! When you saw their lips pressed against each other, there was nothing but pure passion and true love in the air. It flooded the air, and you felt like you were watching the most romantic scene in a chick-flick film. The passion and love began as a glass of water that eventually was tipped over and spawned back in the glass. The love was shared with the other citizens when they watched the two lovers together, but not everybody enjoyed seeing them together... Mostly known as: -A.

But that wasn't the thing that mattered right now. What mattered was that he was gone. _Far, far_ away to Buck's County, a bland county far away from Rosewood. It was much blander, much simpler than Rosewood. There wasn't as much drama, and people forgot things quicker, whereas _Rosewood_ was where names stuck like glue, never leaving you.

Hanna's lips pressed against her coffee cup as she took a sip of the steamy coffee. It slightly burnt her tongue and stung it, but she avoided the subject of pain. Now wasn't really the time to take self-pity. She moved back from the coffee cup and watched Spencer pout and glue her eyes on the glass window by the coffee shop. Was she expecting that Toby Cavanaugh would magically appear? Hanna wasn't a magician, but if she were, she'd definitely bring Toby back, only to put Spencer out of her misery. She was clearly suffering like hell.

"I'll leave the money for the coffee," Hanna offered as she tried to cheer her up, "I should probably get going. Caleb wanted to meet up with me so we could go catch some alone-time together. Uh, I'll see you around, Spence."

Spencer nodded, not giving a damn about her even though she knew that Hanna wasn't going to 'see her around' for a while. One thing, she'd be caught up with Caleb. How could she mention her boyfriend while she obviously knew that Spencer's was gone to Buck's County, possibly not returning. Oh, and the second thing: Spencer was going to head home and cry about it.

Hanna gave her one last attempted-coaxing smile before setting down the green twenty-dollar-bill on the black table. She swallowed nervously, her tongue feeling like it was going to swell up from all the bad feelings she had. She knew she shouldn't have left for Caleb, as Spencer was obviously suffering right now. She wished that she could be there to support Spencer all the way, but she clearly didn't want anyone but Toby Cavanaugh right now. Her mind was _set_ to thinking about him until he possibly returned. She got up and entered the car, sitting down in the driver's seat before leaving Spencer at the Brew.

Spencer stared at the glass behind her.

She felt the shivers go down as she placed her hand on the glass. The coldness circulated around her fingers, freezing them the most of all. She moves her fingers back, and cradled them between her palm.

She stared at the flyer which was taped on the window of the Brew.

"Toby," she whispered as she noticed the figure of him walking towards her.

There was no answer, so Spencer just assumed it was her mind playing tricks on her. _Great. _Just damn great! She was becoming a mental-retard because of Toby now. This was getting a little insane... It went from just missing him to seeing figures of him around town.

She felt like a retard, but she'd do _anything _for Toby back - she turned around just to double check.

There he was. And NO. Sje wasn't a retard right now. She saw the real Tobias Cavanaugh standing behind her, a wood-colored backpack strung behind his back. His dreamy and ocean-y eyes were glowing as he saw his girl.

"Spencer," he finally answered her prior call.

"You're back," she let the smile out.

"I'm back," he finished off.

* * *

Hand in hand, the rekindled couple passionately walked together. There were fierce glares being shot at Toby, as nobody had given up on the fact that Toby was once charged for Ali's murder. There weren't just fierce glares at Toby, there were looks of genuine _shock_. Why would a girl who had a bright future ahead of her risk it all to be with Toby Cavanaugh? He would get her nothing but negative attention.

"Hey," he tried to comfort her a little, "I know you don't want to be seen around town with me, since I'm still getting you all that negative attention that's just hurting you. If you want, we could just pretend to break-up and see each other secretly. I'll find a way to sneak around to you-"

She cut him off and shook her head, "I don't give a damn about being seen with you, because _I'm_ happy with you. I'm just worried. Worried about what my parents'll do to you when they find out you're back. They were so excited when they found out you left. Toby, they still don't approve of me seeing you, and nothing is changing. Their getting even angrier than they were in the beginning."

She didn't care anymore. Those idiot citizens would have to get over the fact that she was seeing Toby again.

Spencer leaned in to kiss him, baffling the people around them. Her lips stunningly hit Toby's, and she didn't get a feeling of remorse. They needed to suck it up, because they were acting like little babies. She'd see who she wanted to see.

He closed his eyes as he deepened the kiss, and his hands moved down to her waist shortly after. The baffled citizens stood there in awe. This girl wasn't just _seeing_ him anymore, she was _kissing_ him in public!

"Mommy," a child tugged on his mother's dress, "look over there! That mean guy that Daddy was watching on the news is k-i-s-s-i-n-g some girl!" He practically chanted 'k-i-s-s-i-n-g' like it was some big joke.

"Baby, he's an unsafe man," the mother warned, "don't look at him, or he might hurt you. Let's stay away from him. Come on, let's go."

The son nodded as he followed his mother. Toby pulled away from Spencer as he heard the child and his mother, only to see the child holding his mother's hand and being dragged away. The mother was glaring at Toby, shaking her head like she had the power to be shunning him. She quietly muttered, "_Some people in this town have no shame for their terrible actions,_" but Toby heard it crystal-clear.

"I'm sick of this," Toby shook his head, "I'm sick of these damn people!"

"The mad criminal man is having an outbreak!" A man shouted. His friend added, "RUN!"

Spencer tugged on Toby's shirt, "Maybe we shouldn't be here right now."

* * *

"We've never done anything like this before," Spencer turned her head to face him and smile a smile that warmed Toby's heart, "this is so nice, and I'd do it again any time. What is this place?"

He chuckled a little, "When the news was new about me being Ali's killer, I used to hide-out over here. It was so quiet, and it was my only place alone. When I'd head home, Jenna would tell on me for being late home, so my mom and dad got mad at me. Now that I moved out, I thought it was time I returned to this place, and better yet, I'm showing it to the girl that I love."

She moved closer to him. They were holding hands and lying down on the dirt, but they didn't care. It was so nice out here, the vague scent of pine was in the air. It filled their nostrils with an 'outdoors' aroma that they enjoyed. There were fall leaves around them, a dull orange and yellow. They surrounded the green trees that were still blooming with life.

"We can leave," Toby began.

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows and gave him a confused look, "Why would we leave this place? I've never been somewhere so... so _breathtaking _with you before! It's a new experience, and I really love it out here. I'm tired of sticking my nose in books; it feels so good to be outside for a change."

"Not here," he laughed, "I meant Rosewood- the two of us. I'm saving up all the money I can to get out of here, and it's going great. I just want to get the hell out of this screwed up town, but I can't leave yet. I'm waiting to save up more cash, and for you to finish your senior year. When I pictured leaving Rosewood a few years ago when we weren't together, I just wanted to leave Rosewood alone, with no Jenna trailing behind me. Now, I'm refusing to leave without _you_. I can't leave this town without you, Spence. I'm fine with leaving Rosewood, but only with you."

"Leaving Rosewood," Spencer repeated, "the idea's a little big, don't you think?"

"This town haunts me," Toby said.

"I can't help but feel guilty for that," Spencer took a deep breath, guilt rushing to her body, "you wouldn't be going through the hell you still are today if it weren't for me. None of this would've happened if it weren't for my friends and I thinking that you were that pervert who killed Ali and spied on us. I'm so sorry, Toby."

"You apologize everyday," he chuckled, "I told you I don't care about that, as long as you promise me that the two of us can be together and leave this town together when you finish school. Will you come with me when you're ready to move out of the Hastings house?"

"I really don't like staying in my house," Spencer said, "it's not like my house is the 'World of Wonders' either. When I finish school, I want to leave this town with you."

"So you'd be fine with moving out of Rosewood with me?" Toby let a proud smile in.

Spencer nodded, kissing him briefly.

But they didn't want to stop there; they wanted to keep going further. Toby rolled on top of Spencer and kissed her tender lips again, but this time his tongue licked Spencer's lips and entered her mouth. They intertwined their tongues, and sparked up a session of kisses. She felt secluded from the rest of the annoying Rosewood, which was a good thing. Their lips pulled apart, but barely- only millimeters away. They opened their eyes and looked each other in the eyes.

Spencer's hands accompanied the bottom of Toby's shirt. She pulled the shirt off his body, guided by Toby's gentle hands. Were they really doing this outdoors? It was quaint, but romantic.

Spencer felt _so damn_ attracted to him right now. Her hands stared at Toby's abs, mesmerized by them. She slid her hands down his chest, feeling his rippling muscles. Her hands caressed around Toby's chest, and she drew her lips close to kiss him all over. Toby let out a moan of pleasure from Spencer's kisses before setting his hands around the rim of her cottony shirt. When she opened her eyes, she saw Toby's vibrant... oh-so oceany eyes! They were so deep and _spoke _to her. She shut them again as he forced her into lip-smacking with him.

"Toby," she whispered loudly as she pulled back from him, "Toby... Toby stop."

He opened his eyes and looked at her, very confused. "What?" he asked. "What did I do wrong, Spence?"

Toby tumbled over to the other side and picked his shirt up from the dirt. Spencer shook her head, gently placing her hands on Toby's soft face. She gave him an upset look, "Look where we are, Toby- we're out in the woods. We can't be doing this out here. This isn't right."

"I know we shouldn't be doing that out here," Toby let out a sigh and took Spencer's hand, "I just thought it felt right. It's wrong, but it felt like it should be happening. We've been together for a long time, and we've never... You know."

"Toby, we're in the woods," Spencer actually chuckled a bit, "this isn't private! Just because it's been your secret spot before, doesn't mean it's always as secluded as this. I'm sure _somebody _has been out here before. Oh, and if nobody's explored to this part of the woods, I'm _positive_ -A followed us out here and is probably watching us right now. It's just not safe, and you know we can't let -A get any pictures or anything."

"So you don't want to hurt your reputation in Rosewood," Toby looked at her, slightly offended, "I get it."

Spencer shook her head and gave him an apologetic look. "It's not that," she said, "I promise you, it has _nothing_ to do with my reputation! You know for a fact that it'd be weird to do this out here."

"We almost did in my truck," Toby reminded her, "but your _DAD_ showed up. Damn..."

Spencer laughed, "I wouldn't have _actually_ done that with you in a truck!"

Toby looked at her, even more offended.

"I..." she bit her lip. "I'm sorry, that came out totally wrong. I promise you we'll do it sometime, just not now."

"Can we go back to my place or your place to do it?" Toby asked. "I mean, that would be okay with you, right? Well, it would be okay with you since the reason you don't want to do this with me right now is because we're in the woods. What if we're alone at one of our houses?"

"Toby," Spencer squeezed his hand, "I'm just not ready. I think we should wait. I'm sorry- I've just never actually done it before, and I'm still _freaking_ about it. Give me some time, and I promise you we'll get it done. You know how reserved I am..."_  
_

"Okay," Toby said, disappointed, "I feel wrong about it, anyways. Taking advantage of you and forcing you to do something you want- Spence, I'm sorry I got all upset about it. I made an ass out of myself. There's really no pressure for doing it. I don't want our first time together to be an un-romantic time where you do it only to please me. We'll do it when _both of us_are ready for it."

With her other hand, Spencer brushed away some fall-colored leaves. She leaned in to kiss Toby once again. As she pulled back, she smiled at him. "That sounds amazing. I'll tell you when I'm ready for it."


End file.
